Lexandra Remier
"You're a bad lier Ren." ~Lexandra Remier to Ren Krawler in "Trust Among Friends". 'Lexandra Remier (i.e. Lex) '''is a new character in Gundalian Invaders. Lex is also seen inbetwwen GI and Mechtanium Surge as well as in Mechtanium Surge. She is a battler of Neathian decent and the only Helies brawler. Her Gaurdian Bakugan in the only Helies bakugan in excistence Helies Stratiniod. She currently resides on Gundalia. Facts Name - Lexandra Remier Aliases - Lex Princess's Gaurd Dog (given by Sid, picked up by rest of Minor Twelve) Ice Angel/Angel (given by Mason and picked up by rest of Minor Twelve. it was origionally Ice Angel, but was then shortened to Angel to make it simpler) Kazarina's Lap Dog (later dropped after the war between Neathia and Gundalia) Gendar - female Race - Neathian Planet - Neathia (in Gundalian Invaders) Gundalia (in the sequel and Mechtanium Surge) Age - 16 in Behind Enemy Lines and the sequel, 17 in Mechtanium Surge Attribute - Helies Gaurdian Bakugan - Helies Stratiniod Occupation - Helies Battle Brawler (former) Castle Knight (former) Helies Member of Minor Twelve Orders Neathian Spy (former) Kazarina's Personal Assistent (former) Relatives - Stratiniod - partner Ren Krawler - crush as of Gundalian Invaders, dating in sequel and Mechtanium Surge Appearence In her true Neathian form Lex has long black hair and dark grey eyes. She has a form fitting dark grey dress with a loose fabric belt made out of linked black diamond shapes.she wears the Castle Knight's ID tag with the dark grey diamond on it around her neck. In her human form Lex retains her long jet black hair and dark grey eyes, as well as her I.D Tag. Her dress has changed slightly, though it is still balck in color. Now it resembles more of a long sleeved school girl uniform with a red bow tied in front and a short black mini skirt. She also wears black boots to match. Personality Due to her time acting as a Gundalian Soldier under Queen Serena’s orders, Lex has a very Gundalian-like personality you can say. Normally she is very easy going, laied back and relaxed. However, she is also a ruthless brawler and often hot tempered. She also shares Neathian’s excellent martial art skills. History Lexandra was origionally a Pyrus brawler until she met Helies Stratinoid. After meeting her new partner/guardian Lex met Princess Fabia and they battled eachother. After the battle Fabia told the ruling Queen of Neathia (who also happens to be her sister) about the Helies pair. This then lead to Lex and Strata joining the Castle Knights. When the war with Gundalia started Lex and Strata were called in by Queen Serena. There they were assigned to go behind Gundalian lines to act as subordinates to the Haos brawler Kazarina. While there the pair were to pass information concerning the Twelve Orders and their bakugan to Neathia. Lex wasn’t too happy about it but agreed anyway and desquised herself as a Gundalian. So far the two have been successful and managed to pass some useful information to the Neathian army about the leaders of the Gundalian army and their bakugan. After the Neathian-Gundalian War, Lex and her partner bakugan returned to Gundalia with: Nurzak, Ren, Jesse, Lina, Zenet, Mason and their respective bakugan. She still lives there as she is now a permenent member of the Gundalian Forces. In "Behind Enemy Lines(Gundalian Invaders)" '''Episode 3 - '''Lex makes her first appearence after having won her battle against a battler using her Pyrus digital copied bakugan. After the match Lex leaves and returns to the commons where she meets up with the Neathian Princess Fabia Sheen, just int ime to see the Haos battler flip Dan Kuso to the ground and falls laughing. She is scolded by the princess when Drago appears laughing at Dan and both she and Fabia imdietly reconize Drago as a non-digetal Pyrus bakugan. The Helies battler asks Dan who the strongest battler in Bakugan Interspace is only to find out it's the human himself, before Dan disappears through a yellow portal to the Bakuroom. Lex then hacks into the security system and she and Fabia gain entry to the Bakuroom. While Dan and Fabia are arguing, Lex takes note of: Shun, Marucho and Jake in the room with them untill she hears a familar pair of footsteps stopping behind her. Sure enough her hunch about the owner of the footsteps is correct when Lex turns to face Ren Krawler...one og Gundalia's advanced troops sent to Bakugan Interspace to recruit kids to battle for them against hte Neathians. This meeting eventually leads to a battle between Fabia and Lex and Dan and Ren. Duringthe battle Lex decides to test the Darkus battler and isolates him and herself along with their gaurdian bakugan by activating Strata's ability called ''Ice Dome ''and using it to create a large durable dome of ice around them. This match ends in a tie as Lex displays a bakugan battling style that is pointed out by Ren as being more Gundalian then Neathian in the likness. Lex leaves with Fabia after Dan's vicotry over the princess wins the Gundalian and him the entire match, despite her tie with Ren. '''Episode 7 - ' In " Darkened Skies" Your type here. In "Darkness Rising" In the third and final installment of The New Element Trology, Lex is an adult now and had married Ren by now. She still lives on Gundalia as a member of the Gundalian Forces and her partner is still Strata. The focus moves away from her perspective of things and focuses on the perspective of events from her and Ren's daughter's point of view...Sydney Krawler. Lex is now a background character like the rest of the Minor Twelve Orders. Skills And Abilities As the only Helies brawler, Lex has a few very Gundalian-like abilities. '''Ice Manipulation ~ '''Lex is able to form small items out of ice with her hands, which is reminescent of Kazarina's, Gill's and Barodius's abilities involving shooting bolts of energy from their hands. While there isn't a set limit on what Lex can form from this ability there are three spacific ways we see this ability of her's being used over again: fan-like formations mostly used for defense, covering the ground with a sheet of ice and shooting spikes of ice from her hands. '''Temperature Manipulation Dependent On Mood ~ '''While she can manipulate the temperature around her depending on her mood, this ability has it's limitations. 1) She can only effect the imdiate surrounding area and 2) She can only lower the temperature, not raise it. '''Immunity To Stratiniod's Freezing Contact ~ '''Lex is the only person....at least that we see....who isn't effected by Strata's instant freezing ability when she comes into physical contact with the bakugan for any length of time. '''Hand To Hand Combat Expert ~ '''As a Neathian, Lex shares their normal ability at advanced hand to hand combat skills. Relationships Fabia Sheen - Lex and Fabia have been shown as very close friends with an almost sister relationship. It was the Neathian Princess that introduced Lex and Strata to the queen, which lead to the Helies pair joining the Castle Knights and their mission on Gundalia during the war. Allthough they act like simple friends around each other, it's been noted that there are certain times where Lex can not refuse an order that the princess giver her. (i.e. when Fabia ordered Lex to stay out of her fight with Jesse Glenn in Bakugan Interspace in Behind Enemy Lines) This is due to the respect that the Helies Battler still holds for the Haos Brawler as Princess of her home planet. Queen Serena Sheen - As her superior Lex has respect for the Neathian Queen. Allthough not much is known about their relationship, it is clear that Queen Serena has some level of personal care for Lex and knows the Helies battler well. This is considering the fact that it seems like the queen realizes Lex's feelings for Ren Krawler....a Gundalian Darkus battler.....and she uses this to make the Helies battler see the whole war with Gundalia through Fabia's eyes. Helies Stratiniod - As partners Strata and Lex are inseperable from each other. Because Lex grew up on her own, the Helies bakugan is actually a motherly figure in the Neathian's life....not beyond scolding the battler or warning her.At the same time Strata and Lex are also very good friends, with the Helies bakugan often liking to mess with her battler for fun. Ren Krawler - drawn to the Darkus Battler since thier first meeting curious about him and his partner bakugan, Lex seems to have an understanding of sorts when it comes to Ren as far as his motivations for his actions. That is untill Twelve Orders start to pick off his teamates one at a time anyway. Lex likes to mess around with the Gundalian and can see through his facades telling him he is a bad lier. Despite being on opposite sides of the war for most of the fiction, Lex has a high regard of both respect and trust in the Gundalian that Strata calls foolish many a time. At the same time Ren also seems to be able to easily irritate Lex, surpising both Marucho and Ren when the Neathian lost her temper completely on the later during a battle where Ren was fighting Marucho and Lex alongside Nurzak. It takes time before Lex eventually realizes her feelings that have been developing toawrds the Gundalian some time after they take control of Bakugan Interspace from the Battle Brawlers. They are dating in the sequel and Mechtanium Surge. Lena Isis - Lena is one of the first two Gundalians that Lex met when she first arrived on Gudnalia. Both battlers have a few similarities from their related attrubutes to their scientific knowledge. They always seem to know where the other one is and/or what the other is up to, because Mason made a sarcastic remark once about it when Lena asked about Lex's whereabouts stating, "She's probably running some kind of errand for Kazarina. She is her lap dog anyway." It was Lena's supposed "death" at the hands of Kazarina that pushed Lex over the edge and made her expose herself and Strata before both took off and arrived back on Neathia for goos after wrecking parts of the lab and surrounding area. Mason Brown - Mason and Lex's relationship is often compared to a romantic couple mostly by Zenet throughout the fanfiction. Though Lex's realtionship is one of the stronger ones she has with a Gundalian, it's different from the one she has with Ren. The two battlers are always either arguing with each other or coming up with a new way to irritate the other. These incidences have never gotten beyond name-calling-like status though and seem to almost be a sign of normalcy by the way the other members of the Minor Twelve Orders take them and act in response. At the same time there is proof that the two are rather fond of each other such as Mason giving Lex her aliase of "Angel"(really Ice Angel) and when Lex rushed Mason with a joyful embrace when he and Nurzak returned to Neathia with Dan on Dragoniod Collases. Zenet Surrow - Zenet is one of the first Gundalians that Lex met when she arrived on Gundalia. Because of it, and much like Lex's relationship with Princess Fabia of Neathia, the Haos and Helies battlers have a sisterly-like bond with each other. Lex values Zenet as a friend to the point where the Helies battler almost didn't report to Queen Serena and (then Captain) Elright who were her superiors on more then one occasion. After reporting to her Neathian superiors, Lex had negative feelings because she felt like she was betraying Zenet's trust as a friend in her. Had the future of Neathia not rested on the outcome of the war with Gundalia, Lex would have more then likely not reported what information she had found out about the Gundalian's movements and plans to her superiors because of this. Jesse Glenn - Not many details are known about Lex and Jesse's relationship, other then they have a respect for each other and see each other as freinds and allies. Lex is the only other person, aside from Zenet, shown that can understand Jesse's performer's-banter. Sid Arkale -Not many details are known about Lex's realationship status with Sid, other then they are appearently well aquainted friends and Sid likes to mess with the Neathian in much the same way Mason does. It is also hinted at in some points that Sid knew about Lex being a Neathian Spy even before the Helies battler told Ren. Kazarina - Lex has a hate towards Kazarina...which is later on ironic due to the fact that she is shown to be on good terms with Lumagrowl (Kazarina's orgional bakugan) in "Darkness Rising". She hates Kazarina for her part in the "deaths" of Lena and Jesse, while she worked under the Gundalian Haos battler during the Neathian-Gundalian War. It's interesting that the two main Neathian characters are both female and both have a deep rooted score to settle with Kazarina...though Lex's doesn't appear until later on during Gundalian Invaders. Trivia *Before settling on Ren as Lex's crush and eventuall boyfriend, possibilities included: Mason, Jesse and Shun. *At one point Lex was thought about as a Gundlaian, but I thought a Neathian and Gundalian relationship was more interesting. *It's interesting that the two main Neathian characters (Lex and Fabia) are both female and both have a deep rooted score to settle with Kazarina...though Lex's doesn't appear until later on during Gundalian Invaders. *Ren and Lex end up having one child. It's a daughter named Sydney Krawler and she is a Darkus battler like her father keeping his white hair but her mother's solid grey eyes. Her Gaurdian Bakugan is Darkus Leonidas. Sydney is the only Gundalian-Neathian Cross, and was named after Sid....which is also her knickname only spelled S-Y-D. *Had Barodius been succesfull in taking over Neathia and The Sacred Orb, then Lex and Strata would act as assasins due to their abilities and perfect positions. This never happened though and isn't addressed, but rather implied. *Ren and Lex's relationship can be interperated as a reference to the idea that dark and cold are often paired together. *Her attribute is the ice element, but she has a very warm personality *Though she uses ice as her attribute, Lex's battling style overall is very much that of a Pyrus battler's like Dan or Sid. Direct. Aggressive. Physical contact going on a whim. This may have to do with her days as a Pyrus battler herself. *Lex is a former Pyrus battler and a Neathian, on the opposite side Ren is a Darkus battler and a Gundalian. Quotes "You're a bad lier Ren."(to Ren) "You idiots were taking too long."(to Ren and Mason after blasting the Lab door with spikes of ice) "I'm not doing this for you Ren, I have a score to settle with this guy too. Or did you forget that Gill took out one of my friends too?"(to Ren about Zenet when she battles Gill with him)